A tale of two thieves
by Kitty Petro
Summary: The sequel to It takes a thief. Kitty and Carmelita is pregnant, Svetlana is getting used to her new life as a supermodel and Kitty has a suprise for our two russian beauties
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have gotten some help to edit the chapters so here are all the chappies again plus a new chappie

Chapter 1

Uma Metzer sighed happily as she leaned back in her chair at Le hotel Champlain. She looked over at Kitty Petro and Carmelita Fox, being hugged by all of their friends in congratulations for getting pregnant. As she looked on she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder into the face of Aslan Jaeger, her new boyfriend.

"Guten tag libechen," Aslan said with a smile giving his lady love a quick kiss, "aren't you going to congratulate your friends?" Uma looked over at Kitty and Carmelita. She had been shocked when she had seen who it was that Yuri Sing had married and suddenly a lot of things had made sense to her, from when Carmelita left the force, to the tip they had received that helped them finally take down Polarsky, to the help that Trish had had in arresting Keiko with all the evidence they needed to put her away, and finally this moment when she was now in the very hideout of the notorious Cooper Gang. Initially she had wanted to go to the chief, but she had given Kitty a chance to explain. This had proven to be a big mistake, or perhaps not, because Kitty had a way of making people do what she wanted them to. It had taken some time but Uma had finally relented and agreed not to tell the chief and now she and Aslan were in on the huge secret that had been going on in Paris for two years that day.

Uma rose and gave Aslan a good once over and smiled at what she saw before she went over to see Carmelita and Kitty. She stood there for a few moments and when neither of them took notice of her she forcefully and loudly cleared her throat. This got both Kitty and Carmelita's attention and they turned to greet Uma, who gave both of them a strong hug.

"Glückwünsche my freundines," she said smiling. Kitty laughed, though she felt some strain as Uma was quite strong.

"Thanks Uma… Um, you can let go now." Uma realized just how tight she was squeezing and released her friends. Kitty looked at Uma and asked.

"So how are you and Aslan doing?"

"Very well actually"

"Is it still a strange to date someone with a lower rank than yours?" Kitty added.

Uma chuckled and shook her head. "Something tells me you know the answer to that question already Kitty," she replied. Uma was about to speak again when a feminine laugh rang out and the three girls turned to see Trish Connelly coming over to them with a lupine guy standing right behind her.

"Congratulations you two," Trish said as she hugged Kitty and Carmelita. Unlike Uma, Trish let them go before either of them had to ask her to. After the hug she turned to the wolf next to her and said, "May I introduce you to Derian Lambert?" Kitty smiled and went over to Derian.

"Good day Derian. So how long have you and Trish been dating?" Trish blushed deep red. Carmelita sighed, rolled her eyes, and Kitty's ear, dragging her away. "Ouch, I was kidding!" Kitty complained, squirming a bit in Carmelita's strong grip. Uma and Trish laughed and were soon joined by two other females, Yuri and Naomi. Yuri was holding her own snow leopard son, Philipe, and Naomi was holding Yuri's snow leopard daughter, Celeste.

"Ah guten morgen Frau Sing," Uma said nodding to Yuri, she then turned to Naomi. "The same to you Fraulein Rousseau."

"Bonjour, Mademoiselles," Yuri said nodding. Uma's eyes had lowered her eyes to rest her gaze on little Philipe Yuri's arms.

"They have grown a lot since we took care of the children during the wedding," Uma remarked. As she gazed at the child, Uma's arms began twitching as she remembered what it had been like to hold a child in her arms, now she really wanted to feel what that was like again.

"Aye I remember," Trish laughed. "Little Philipe there used all the time tugging at the tuft on your ear." Yuri blinked and looked down at Philipe who had opened his eyes and smiled adorable at his mom, looking as though he were trying to appear innocent of what Trish had just said.

"Um Frau Sing," Uma said in a low voice. "Do you think I could…?" Yuri smiled in understanding and handed Philipe over to Uma who smiled and took the child in her arms. "Hey there mein kleiner Prinz," Uma muttered in a soft voice as she tickled the child. Uma winched when snow leopard child got a good hold of Uma's left ear, laughing as the tuft tickled him. Trish laughed and helped Uma get free from Phillip's grip. Uma rubbed her now sore ear and handed Yuri's little prince back to her.

"Your boy has got quite the grip Frau Sing. Maybe I'll see him in the QRF someday when he grows up ja?" Yuri smiled.

"Depends on if that's what he wants, Fraulein Metzer. Oh and please call me Yuri." Uma nodded.

"Of course Yuri, as long as you call me Uma."

"Deal," Yuri said smiling. Uma looked over at her boyfriend noticed that Aslan was yawning.

"I think it's time I left the party. Aslan and I have much to do tomorrow," Uma said, standing up. Trish nodded.

"Yes I think Derian and I should hit the home front too." Uma and Trish said goodbye to Yuri, Naomi, Kitty and Carmelita, thanking them for throwing the party. As they left, Kitty and Carmelita both smiled at each other. They both knew that from now on things were going to be very different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuri smiled as she, her children, Bentley, Naomi, Maria and Svetlana entered her villa. Though they had been excited to see their friends at the party, they were all quite tired from the evening's events.

"All right cheri's time we all get to bed," she said. Naomi nodded.

"Do you want me to help you with the children Madame?" Yuri smiled, albeit a little reproachfully.

"Naomi, what have I said about calling me Madame at home?" Naomi sighed, a little dejected.

"I'm sorry Yuri."

"It's OK cheri," Yuri said, "now as for you question, the answer would be non. You have had a long day and tomorrow you have to go to work," she turned to Maria and Svetlana, "that means you too cheri's. You need your sleep." Svetlana nodded, knowing that Yuri was right; it simply wouldn't do if she arrived at the model agency with dark rings under her eyes, and looking like she had barely dragged herself out of bed in the morning.

"Da, Yuri, it shall be as you say," Maria replied. Maria practically dragged Svetlana upstairs with her.

"Good night, Naomi, good night Yuri and Bentley," Svetlana called before they disappeared upstairs. Naomi and Yuri could only shake their heads.

The next day when Kitty and Ling arrived at work Kitty felt more tired than usual, most likely due to the festivities last night among other things. Just after they walked into the station, Kitty stopped and yawned hugely, drawing her lover's attention—who looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are you all right love?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ling," Kitty said, "It's just that the babies want my attention is all." Ling smiled.

"All right Kitty, if you say so."

"Well I better go show the chief my doctor's certificate to show that I can't be doing any gym or field work for the next 9 months," Kitty said, holding up the documents in question. Ling just shook his head.

"Something tells me that you're actually looking forward to it," he said.

"Well I'm kinda sad that I won't get to do any fieldwork for a while, but I gotta admit 9 months without having to go through Interpol's exercise program sounds good," Kitty said smiling. Ling just shook his head, smiling to himself.

"I'll see you later," he said and went to their office. Kitty smiled, shook her head, and walked towards the chief's office. Once there she knocked on the chief's door.

"Chief, it's me, Lieutenant Petro," she called through the door.

"Enter, Lieutenant," her chief barked. Kitty opened the door and entered cautiously, knowing that her chief was going to be doing a lot of yelling once she broke the news to him. The chief looked up as she entered and set his pencil down.

"What can I do for you, Petro?"

"Well, Chief, it's kinda complicated," Kitty said beginning to blush.

"Well come on, Petro, I haven't got all day," Rob said looking over at one of his best Lieutenants.

"Well, Chief," Kitty said and swallowed nervously.

"I'm pregnant."

The office was dead silent for 20 seconds

"YOU ARE WHAT?" the chief roared.

"You heard me, Chief" Kitty said, her voice taking on a commanding tone to combat the chief's, "here is my doctor's certificate, which shows that I'm not to do exercise or field work for the next 9 months as well as getting a 50 percent sick leave when I get close to the due date," she gave her chief the papers. He read the papers twice to make sure they were correct and sighed before looking up at her.

"And I suppose that Inspector Chu is the father," Kitty blushed but nodded. The chief sighed and opened one of his desk drawers.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Since I know how much you loathe paperwork maybe we can agree to something else," he went through a few papers in his desk and pulled out one that had been in there for a while.

"Well, the guys down at the drugs department need someone to help them with the training of their dogs."

"You mean the German Shepherds who sniff out narcotics?" Kitty asked.

"Well not only German Shepherds, but you are right. I know how good you are with and how much you like animals and children so I think this would be a good job for you, don't you agree?" Kitty smiled.

"Thanks chief, I really appreciate it, and while we are speaking of cases, Ling would like to still work on the Cooper case, if that's possible."

"Of course," Chief Rob said, "Chu is a good policeman; I'm sure he's up to the job. But I would like it if he had some backup now that there are two thieves." Kitty smiled.

"May I recommend Captain Trish Connelly?" Chief Rob looked at her. "You're friends with Trish aren't you?" Kitty nodded. The chief looked at her for a few seconds before he picked up his phone and dialled Trish's number.

"Connelly, could you please come up here?" Kitty smiled as she heard Trish's voice faintly on the other side. Chief Rob looked up at Kitty.

"Well be on your way, Lieutenant, you have a lot to do," the chief said. Kitty nodded.

"Of course chief." As she was heading out of the office Kitty smiled knowing that the next 9 months where going to be very interesting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kitty left the chief's office and headed for Ling's. Upon arriving she opened the door and entered

"Hi handsome," she said, closing the door then moving to kiss him.

"So is everything OK?" Ling asked.

"Well both yes and no," Kitty said. Ling frowned, not understanding exactly what she meant. Kitty saw this and sighed, deciding to explain.

"Well, the chief knows how much I detest paperwork and how much I like animals so he has temporarily transferred me to the drug department to help them train the dogs they use to find drugs." Ling smiled while managing to look sad at the same time.

"Well the drug department isn't that far away," he said finding it hard to talk optimistically, Kitty saw this and shook her head. She placed her hand on Ling's cheek.

"Aww Ling I'll miss you too," she said and kissed her boyfriend, "but I got some good news too. You are still on the Cooper case, and the chief said that Trish is going to be your new partner," as she said this, there was a knock on the door and Trish entered.

"Hi Trish," Kitty said, "I'm sorry but your new desk is still kinda messy." Trish looked over at Kitty's desk which as though several bombs had gone off on top of it.

"Aye I see that darlin. I thought that yeh might o´ need some help with your packing." Kitty smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Trish, I really appreciate it, you know in my condition and all." Trish smiled.

"Think nuthing about it luv." A few minutes later Kitty and Trish walked down to the drug department. Kitty couldn't see where she where going, as the box she was holding was in her face, and bumped right into someone.

"Hey," came an indignant reply.

"Oh sorry!" Kitty called out and set the box down. She looked into the face of a miffed female yellow tabby dressed in black.

"Hi," Kitty said a bit apologetically reaching out a hand, "I'm Lieutenant Kitty Petro, I'm here to help train the dogs."

"Ah yes," the cat said taking her hand and seeming less gruff now, "the chief told me about you. You're the pregnant lady aren't you?" Kitty smiled.

"That's me," she replied. The cat in black smiled.

"I'm Commander Amanda Burton." Kitty immediately took a liking to this woman. Kitty looked at Amanda she hah three holes in her ears, one in the side of her nose, a black cap, blonde hair and green eyes. She had a taste for black clothes, and had a dragon tattoo on her right bicep. Amanda looked over at Trish.

"Oh this is Captain Trish Connelly. She´s helping me move in, so to speak," Kitty explained.

"Well then, Ms. Petro, follow me and I'll get you started," Amanda said. Trish crouched down and picked up the box that Kitty had set down.

"Really now, Trish, I'm not completely helpless," Kitty protested, Trish simply lifted an eyebrow and started walking. Amanda led them to a room and entered with Kitty following her.

"Nice," Kitty remarked. The room was big with wooden paneling and a big window. Trish smiled and set Kitty's two boxes of stuff on a desk.

"Well then I'll be off," she said looking over at Kitty, "see ya at lunch darlin'" she said and hugged Kitty once before leaving. Kitty looked over at Amanda.

"OK then," Amanda said, "let me explain what's going to happen. We have about 10 dogs, 3 of them are females who are pregnant with puppies. You can choose 1 of them to take care of during the day; you'll take care of: feeding her, taking her to the vet, that sort of thing.

"Cool!" Kitty said, "OK then let's go see the dogs." Amanda and Kitty went out in the hall and then went to and entered a door out to the cages that held the dogs. Amanda smiled.

"Welcome to the K-9 squad," she said smiling. Kitty smiled looking around.

"Aww they are so adorable," she gushed. She noticed that most of the dogs were German shepherds, but there where also a few bloodhounds and beagles. Amanda smiled.

"OK these are our three soon to be mothers," she said pointing to two German shepherds and one beagle. Kitty smiled looking at the dogs. She took a good look at one of the shepherds, who looked like one hell of a rascal. She looked at the name tag on the dog's door and smiled at the name.

"I'll take her she said," Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? Naobi can be quite the rascal," Kitty grinned.

"Oh I'm sure all right," Kitty said. Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"All right then; Naobi here are pregnant with 7 puppies and are very social." Kitty smiled and bent down to say hello to Naobi, the friendly dog licking her hand. Amanda smiled.

"I'll have someone carry her stuff to your office," Amanda looked at the watch. "Well it's lunch. If you follow me I'll give you a note so you can have her with you in the mess hall."

"Thanks Amanda I really appreciate it," Kitty replied. Amanda smiled.

"No problem, Ms. Petro, just doing my job," and with that they where off again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kitty followed Amanda towards her office with Naobi the dog right behind them. Once inside the office, Amanda took out a form and filled out the information that Kitty would need in order to take care of Naobi.

"There," she said signing the paper, "take this with you wherever you and Naobi go and you will be allowed to bring her with you."

Kitty smiled and hugged Amanda. "Thanks Amanda," she said. Amanda got stiff but smiled.

"You're welcome Miss Petro. Now shouldn't you get to lunch?"

Kitty smiled. "Sure, see you later Amanda." As soon as the fox left her office, Amanda shook her head as though she had been thinking hard.

"Stop thinking of it Amanda," she told herself, "you've got no chance." And with that she nodded as if she had reached an agreement with herself. She then left her office and went to see the dogs. She needed some love that only the dogs could provide her with.

Up in mess hall Uma, Aslan, Trish and Ling waited for Kitty. Ling sighed as he checked his watch for the tenth time in the last minute.

"Ach don't worry libechen," Uma said smiling at Ling, "she'll be here.

"Trish looked up. "Aye and there the lass are. She even brought a new friend." They turned and saw Kitty walk in with a dark furred German shepherd walking right next to her.

"Awww," Uma said gushing down at the dog as Kitty and Naobi came closer. Uma looked up at Kitty. "May I?" She almost begged.

"By all means," Kitty replied, sitting down next to Ling and kissing him. "Missed you," she said.

"Me too," Ling simply replied. Uma, Aslan and Trish went to greet Naobi.

"Hey Kitty, what's the dog's name?" Uma asked.

"Naobi," Kitty replied smiling, "she's pregnant with 7 puppies." Uma and Trish blinked and then looked down at the rascally dog who licked Uma's face.

Kitty looked over at Uma. "I think she likes you."

Uma smiled. "Of course she do, we're both German." Kitty snorted and laughed. Ling smiled too and gave Kitty some cacao.

"You need to drink and eat love, he said, "you are eating for more than yourself now you know."

Kitty sighed and nodded. "I know." Kitty kissed Ling once before she leaned towards him feeling happy and content.

Svetlana walked towards the makeup room. Being a model she had to wear a lot more makeup than she usually did. Upon entering the room she sat down and a perky bear stepped over to her.

"Ah bonjour Svetlana, ready for another day of photo shooting?" Svetlana smiled nervously back at her.

"Hello Beatrice," she said, "I'm wearing greens today, do your worst." Svetlana leaned back dreading this day, not because of the clothes or because of the makeup, but because of the photos. She still couldn't believe that everyone saw her as a beautiful woman; because she was so short being around all these beautiful tall models made her feel like a misfit. But she had promised Yuri and Naomi and her other friends and she was not going to let them down.

Beatrice stepped away. "OK Svetlana, you're ready to go dear," she said. Svetlana opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She smiled, liking the subtle changed, as well as the browning crème that made it so each time the photographer took a picture her face wouldn't be pale. She went to her wardrobe and picked a dress she liked and exited, going to the podium. She smiled, noticing that the podium was made up as a room and she knew what that meant. She looked over at her usual photographer.

"So shall I sit in the chair or lie on the bed Jean Claude?" she asked.

"A bit of both Mademoiselle Umanova," the panda declared. "Hey do you mind pets?

"No," Svetlana said puzzled.

"Then what about a friend to shield you a bit from the spotlight?" Jean Claude joked, knowing how much Svetlana hated being in the center of the attention.

Svetlana laughed. "You know what the answer is Jean Claude. Oui I do." Jean Claude smiled and smiled as one of his assistants carried a grey tabby up to Svetlana who just smiled at the cat. Jean Claude smiled as well and clapped his hands.

"OK people let's get started." Svetlana sighed but walked up to the bed on the podium. She looked at the kitten.

"Yet another day huh?" the cat just purred as Svetlana scratched it behind its ears as happy as any cat could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yuri smiled as she sat in a chair at her villa watching her children play on the floor.

"Man they grow fast," Bentley said sitting on Yuri's lap.

"Oui," Yuri said smiling and kissed Bentley on his cheek, "They are growing far faster than I like."

"Well at least now they can talk," Bentley said.

"Yeah it's a lot easier to understand what they want now," Yuri said. She smiled as Philipe stood up and slowly toddled over to her and Bentley.

"Aww mon cher," Yuri cooed as Philipe reached out to her and hugged her feet. Bentley smiled and got down from Yuri's lap so Yuri could lift her son up, which caused Philipe to smile.

"I luv you maman," he said and hugged Yuri. Yuri smiled and looked over at Bentley.

"Isn't it strange how he always does this before he and his siblings have their afternoon nap?" Philipe blinked up at Yuri, wondering how she figured out his scheme. Yuri lifted her son to her hip as she stood up herself. She went over to her other children and picked up Austin.

"Alright cheris," she said, "time to nap."

Philipe pouted. "Philipe don't want to night night." Yuri smiled over at Bentley who had taken a drowsy Belinda and a quiet Celeste in his arms and together they walked up to the nursery. Yuri and Bentley put their children in their cribs and kissed them. Philipe smiled, knowing how he could stay up longer.

"Maman read story!" he cried out.

"Non Philipe bed time!" Yuri scolded her son. Yuri's voice softened, "But I can sing a song for you." All of the children smiled and called out in childish gibberish. Yuri smiled and found a nice lullaby one of her nannies had sung for her and her brother Jacques when they where small.

_Dodo, L'Enfant do,_

_(Lullaby, child, lullaby)_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite_

_(The child will quickly go to sleep)_

_Dodo, L'Enfant do_

_(Lullaby, child, lullaby)_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_(The child will soon be asleep.)_

_Une poule blanche_

_(A withe hen)_

_Est là dans la grange._

_(Is there in the barn)_

_Qui va faire un petit coco_

_(It will lay an egg)_

_Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo._

_(For the child who's going to sleep.)_

_Dodo, L'Enfant do,_

_(Lullaby, child, lullaby)_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite_

_(The child will quickly go to sleep)_

_Dodo, L'Enfant do_

_(Lullaby, child, lullaby)_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_(The child will soon be asleep.)_

_Tout le monde est sage_

_(Everybody's good)_

_Dans le voisinage_

_(In the neighborhood)_

_Il est l'heure d'aller dormer_

_(It's time to go to sleep)_

_Le sommeil va bientôt venir._

_(Very soon you'll be asleep.)_

Yuri sighed calmly as she noticed that all of the children where out like candles. She smiled down at Bentley who positively beamed up at her.

"I didn't know you could sing," he said.

Yuri smiled. "Mom gave me singing lessons when I was five."

"Well let's tuck them in and leave them be; Naomi and the rest are coming home soon." Yuri smiled and nodded and went over to Celeste's bed. She smiled down at the little snow leopardess who was sucking on her thumb. She bent down to Celeste's drawer and took out a worn out red pacifier. Gently she pulled Celeste's thumb out of her mouth and put the pacifier in before she tucked Celeste under her quilt. She smiled as she saw Bentley finishing with Belinda, whom he loved to spoil, just as she did Philipe. She knew it was wrong for her as a parent to have favourites, but he was her little baby boy. She finished with Philipe before she and Bentley exited the room and shut the door gently behind them. They just looked at each other for a moment, then smiled and kissed each other once. Yuri smiled as she heard the door open.

"Come, mon cher Bentley, our friends are home."

Once they were downstairs Yuri and Bentley found Naomi, Maria and Svetlana sitting down in the living room. "Bonjour Cheri's," Yuri said smiling, "how was your day?"

"Awful," Svetlana groaned, "Jean Claude must have taken at least 5000 pictures today; I'm seeing spots in front of my eyes because of the blitz."

Maria smiled. "Yeah at least you got an easy job; I have 5 new scratch marks because of some reporters who wanted to talk with Naomi, asking why you had stopped driving C'est Sing."

Naomi smiled. "I have had 3 meetings with Bianca to discuss the new spring line we'll be launching soon and I have still to figure out what to do with our yearly C'est Sing contest."

"What contest?" Maria asked.

"Well it's like this, Yuri said, "we at C'est Sing want young boys and girls to be able to be designers therefore, we give money each year to a school that specializes in design, and to give money we often have a contest that we broadcast and let people participate in. It's a lot of fun really."

"Oh, sounds interesting."

"Yes it is," Yuri said smiling. She looked at the clock.

"Well my friends it's time for super so let's all head into the dining room and we can continue our discussion there with food in front of us shall we?" And with that, they all went inside Yuri's dining hall, all of them chatting like the friends they were.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kitty smiled down at Naobi as she walked towards Amanda's office. Once there, she knocked on the door thrice before entering; Amanda had been working but when Kitty entered she looked up to greet her.

"Yes Ms. Petro? Is there something I can help you with?" Kitty smiled at Amanda, liking this polite feline.

"Yes, Amanda, you see I'm leaving now and I was wondering if I could bring Naobi home with me."

Amanda smiled. "Of course, Ms Petro, you didn't need to ask to do that."

"I know," Kitty said, "it's just that… well I arrived with my boyfriend on his motorcycle…" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Is that wise in your condition?"

"Not really," Kitty admitted, "but I love hugging my boyfriend to death." Amanda smiled sadly.

"Oh well, young love," she said looking at Kitty. Kitty frowned, looking into Amanda's eyes. There was something funny there; the look Amanda was giving her reminded her strangely of the look Ling always sent her way.

"Err Amanda, you okay?" Kitty asked.

"Of course Ms. Petro," Amanda said frowning, "why shouldn't I be okay? Now as for taking Naobi home I can arrange for you to borrow one of Interpol's cars, that should do the trick." Amanda smiled, went over to a cabinet and took out a form. Kitty still frowned; there was something here that just wasn't right. Amanda filled out the form and handed it to Kitty. Kitty accepted the form while continuing to look at Amanda.

"Amanda, did you know that the eyes are the mirror to your soul?"

"I have heard it somewhere yes," Amanda said taking off her cap in order to draw a nervous hand through her hair, 'please, God, don't let her figure out,' she thought to herself.

Kitty smiled. "You know I am kind of an amateur matchmaker, it's in my blood really, and most of the people that I match I match up because I see in their eyes the way they feel about one another." Kitty smiled as Amanda started to sweat. Kitty moved over to the door and closed it.

"The way you look at me, Amanda, strongly reminds me of the way my boyfriend looks at me." Amanda sighed, the jig was up.

"So, Amanda, how long have you been a lesbian?"

Carmelita smiled as she leaned towards Sly, enjoying the sensation of him dragging his hands through her hair lovingly.

Sly smiled and addressed his lady love. "I have talked with Bentley and he has said that Yuri's uncle, Villaneuve, would be delighted to marry us off in Notre Dame."

Carmelita smiled. "That's nice of him."

"And Yuri and Naomi are coming over later to help you with your wedding gown." Carmelita smiled and turned towards Sly.

"You know if we rush this wedding then the children are going to complain."

"True," Sly admitted, "but if we don't rush this you might begin to show before the wedding and then the jig is up."

Carmelita smiled. "Also true. All right love maybe you should go out when Yuri comes over."

"Of course," Sly smiled, "the groom shall not see the bride in the wedding gown, I know."

"Good," Carmelita said, giving Sly a kiss. Just as they began to get comfy the doorbell rang and Yuri and Naomi appeared in the room.

"Bonjour Cheri," Yuri said smiling down at Carmelita and then turning to look at Sly. "Bonjour Sly."

"Hi Yuri," Sly said standing up after kissing Carmelita once. "I'm leaving now so that you can work without any disturbance."

"Merci Sly," Naomi said, "oh and Sly one question…"

"Murray is in his room lifting free weights," Sly said anticipating what Naomi was going to ask.

"Very well then, I'll be off too Madame," Naomi said smiling, "Call me if you need anything."

"Of course Naomi," Yuri said, "she sat down next to Carmelita and took out a sketchbook. "Very well, let's start this shall we?" Carmelita smiled and nodded.

"I would like that very much," and with that they started the job of finding the perfect dress for Carmelita.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kitty smiled as she sat down in the police cruiser they had borrowed for the time that she had to take care of Naobi. Speaking of Naobi, the dog was leaning over her head from the back seat, licking her in the ear, causing Kitty to giggle. Kitty looked out the window and saw Amanda who gave her a warm smile.

'_Poor kid_,' Kitty thought, _'being a lesbian isn't easy in a catholic environment like Paris.'_ Kitty just had to smile as a very attractive parrot passed and Amanda followed her butt's movement with her eyes. Kitty put the car in gear and drove home with Ling driving right behind her on his Yamaha. Kitty thought about her deal with Amanda and had to admit to herself that this was going to be tough. Right then her phone started ringing so she turned it on and brought it up to her ear.

"Kitty Petro, whazzup?"

"Kitty you have the strangest way of phrasing things," came the voice on the other end, causing Kitty to smile.

"Thanks, Naomi. So what can I do for you?"

"Well it's been a while since the whole gang has had a day together, so Yuri asked me to make a few calls so we can eat dinner together."

"Sounds good," Kitty said as she glanced in her rear-view mirror to look at Naobi. "Erm Naomi, I have gotten a new case, do you mind if I take a bit of work with me?"

"Of course not," Naomi replied.

"Good, then I'll see you soon." Kitty hung up and drew her hand out to give Ling a signal that their course had changed and with that, they drove up to Yuri's villa. Kitty smiled, thinking of the other's expressions when they met Naobi. Naobi was probably pretty exited too because she had started licking Kitty's ear again, with great joy.

At Yuri's house, Kitty knocked on the door, smiled down at Naobi, then turned her head and kissed Ling on the cheek in a loving gesture. Kitty turned towards the door as she heard the unmistakable sound of Yuri in her high heels coming to greet them. Yuri smiled towards Kitty and Ling as she opened the door but her gaze turned surprised when she saw the third visitor.

"Hi, Yuri," Kitty said, "this is Naobi. I have been transferred temporarily to the K-9 squad and it's my job to care of her." Yuri smiled and said.

"So that was what you meant when you told Naomi you would be bringing work with you Yuri asked." She turned to Naobi.

"You are quite adorable aren't you?" Naobi jumped up on two legs and licked Yuri in the face, holding herself up on Yuri's shoulders.

"NAOBI! DOWN!" Kitty said angrily and dragged Naobi down smiling apologetic to Yuri. "Sorry, I don't really know how to control her yet. Yuri smiled and wiped her face with a napkin she dragged out of her pocket.

"That's OK Kitty, she was just saying hello." Kitty smiled and walked inside with Naobi, Ling closing the door after them. As Kitty hung of her coat Yuri whispered to Ling.

"You have been a good influence on Kitty. A few weeks back Kitty would have just laughed of the dog's behaviour." Ling just chuckled. Yuri led Kitty and Ling towards the living room, Naobi padding along next to Kitty. Yuri opened the doors and entered smiling at all of her friends. She turned towards Naomi.

"Naomi could you get a deep bowl of water? We have an extra guest tonight." Everyone looked puzzled at Yuri's request until Kitty entered with Naobi at her side. Svetlana and Maria reacted in the same way.

"Awwww look at that adorable little thing." Kitty smiled.

"Just say hello to her she doesn't bite… although she drools a bit."

"A bit?" Yuri asked in a low voice. Kitty smiled and sat down with Ling, next to Carmelita.

"So the chief transferred you to the K-9 squad huh?" Carmelita asked. Kitty nodded.

"Only temporarily and I will be back on the Cooper case once I have had my maternity leave… unless you and Sly are known by that time. There is no way the chief is going to make me hunt down my best friend." Carmelita smiled and hugged Kitty. She laid a hand on her own stomach. Kitty smiled.

"So when's the wedding?"

"As soon as Yuri can make the dress, I can order the rings, Sly send out invitations and Jean Pierre has gotten all he needs for the reception."

"And you are going to do all this before the baby's starts to show?" Kitty asked.

"And what about you?" Carmelita asked, "Aren't you and Ling going to marry soon?"

"Maybe," Kitty said, "But since he's a Buddhist and I don't really believe in god it's not that important to us. I have no doubt that we will marry each other one day but it's not like we are in a hurry". And before Carmelita could comment Svetlana's cry got Kitty's attention.

"Kitty help, this dog is licking me to death!" because of, that Kitty had other things to think of.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Kitty had dragged Naobi away from Svetlana and apologized to the tigress Kitty sat down next to Yuri, while Naobi laid her head in Kitty's lap resting. Yuri smiled and scratched the dog behind her ears before turning to Kitty.

"So how is the life as a person in the K-9 squad?"

"Pretty good," Kitty said, "I have become good friends with the head of the squad… even made a deal with her that I'm allowed to find her a soul mate."

Yuri smiled. "You and your matchmaking."

"Yeah well this might be a challenge even for me," Kitty said.

"Oh?" Yuri asked and lifted an eyebrow, "how so?"

"Well the girl is a lesbian," Kitty said simply, "hard for me to find one of those around here."

Yuri smiled. "Not really. Many girls working for me are attracted to other girls." Yuri frowned. "Most of them I meet rummaging trough my trashcan finding something to eat because their parent's didn't want to have anything to do with them."

Kitty shook her head. "Yeah it must be hard to live like that in such a catholic environment."

"Tell me more about this new friend of yours," Yuri asked Kitty.

"Well her name is Amanda Burton; she's a yellow tabby about a head taller than me. She has 3 holes in her ears, 1 in the side of her nose, a black cap, blonde hair and green eyes. She has a taste for black clothes, and has a dragon tattoo on her bicep."

"She sounds like a nice girl" Yuri smiled. Yuri then rubbed her chin. "Could you draw a picture of her?"

"I think maybe I know a girl at C'est Sing who might be a good match."

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"Yuri not you too?" Came Naomi's voice.

"Don't be like that Naomi," Yuri said without even looking up at Naomi's scowling face. "You have heard Kitty's tale non?"

"Of course, and I'm even sure who you think fits in to match make with Kitty's new friend." Maria and Svetlana came over too.

"We couldn't help overhearing," Maria said.

"So how many of our friends at work are lesbian?"

"Does it matter?" Yuri asked.

"Not really we're just interested," Svetlana said.

"Werry well it's among others Anastasia Paraux, Josephine Revitre and…" Yuri took a deep breath, "our very own Desiree."

Maria and Svetlana goggled. "Desiree is a dyke?" Maria asked.

"Oui" Yuri said. She looked at Kitty who had finished drawing a picture of Amanda. Naobi looked at the picture surprised to see her owner barked and licked the picture making everyone laugh.

"So who do you think Amanda can hook up with?" Kitty asked.

"Desiree has always had the taste for tomboys," Naomi said. "Which is why we haven't introduced you to her yet, she would have had a crush on you. But this girl…"

Yuri nodded. "Oui, tattoos, body jewellery, black boyish clothes, Desiree is going to fall head over heals."

"So how does this Desiree look?" Kitty asked. "You know I don't match make unless they both love each other." Yuri smiled and took Kitty's sketchbook and a pencil and began to draw.

"This is Desiree," Kitty looked at the drawing of a pretty cute margay woman.

"She looks beautiful," Kitty said.

"And she is" Svetlana said. "Desiree is Yuri's assistant admin."

"So where did you meet this woman?" Kitty asked.

Yuri smiled sad. "I found her one cold December afternoon looking through my garbage for something to wear. When she discovered she had been caught she tried to run, but I asked for her to stay. I took her inn and warmed her and feed her and borrowed her the couch so she could get some sleep. Her family had tried to arrange a marriage for her five times." Yuri frowned and shook her head.

"Pompous rich people. After having chased away her fifth guy she came clean so to speak and told her parents that she loved girls and not boys. They threw her out on the street not wanting to have a girl that wasn't going to marry any boys. She had lived in the gutter for a month before I took her in."

"Poor girl," Kitty said.

"Oui," Yuri said. "The world is a cruel place I'm afraid."

Naomi looked at the clock. "OK people dinner. Let's get some food in our stomachs before you all have to go home."

The next day Kitty arrived at work a bit before her time and entered Amanda's office.

"Good morning," Kitty said smiling. "Good day Ms. Petro," Amanda said. "Can I help you?"

"No but perhaps I can help you," Kitty said. Kitty took out the picture Yuri had drawn of Desiree and gave the picture to Amanda. Amanda frowned at Kitty and looked at the picture. Her eyes got big and Kitty chuckled as she started to drool.

"Errrmm… nice eyes."

Kitty snorted. "As if it's the eyes you are goggling at. I hope you don't do anything at lunch because I have arranged a meeting."

"Oh I think I'm free," Amanda said.

"Good" Kitty said. "If you need me just call me on my cell, I'm of to the vet for Naobi´s appointment."

"Of course Ms. Petro. I'll see you later." And with one last smile Kitty went out leaving Amanda alone to goggle at the picture of Desiree.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When lunchtime came, Kitty went to Amanda's office and found Amanda trying to get her hair to lie down on her head.

"I suddenly understand why you always wear that cap," Kitty said, chuckling to herself. Amanda sighed.

"Yeah, my hair is impossible to control."

"Well let's go then," Kitty said smiling.

A short car ride later Kitty stopped outside C'est Sing and stepped out of the vehicle. Amanda looked at the posh shop through the car window with big eyes and crossed herself in a silent prayer. Kitty shook her head and dragged Amanda out of the car.

"You´ll be fine. Stop worrying."

"Easy for you to say," Amanda muttered, fidgeting with the lapels of her coat.

Inside, Maria looked up when she heard the bell chime and smiled as she saw Kitty literally dragging a poor flushed yellow tabby inside by her arm.

"May I guess that you´re Amanda?" Maria asked.

"How can you tell?" Kitty asked before looking at Amanda who was looking around shyly.

"I´ll tell Naomi you´re here," Maria said, not answering Kitty's question. While Maria went to inform Naomi, Kitty watched as Amanda shuddered.

"Good to see that I´m not the only one that feels uncomfortable in here," she said.

"You´re like that too?" Amanda asked, a bit surprised.

"Oh oui," came a voice and the two girls looked up to see that Maria had come back with Naomi. Naomi nodded over at Kitty.

"You should see how her skin crawls each time she comes near a pink dress."

"Funny girl," Kitty said a little sarcastically.

"Not as funny as this," Maria remarked nodding over at where Desiree had emerged from a door.

"Ah Desiree just the girl I was looking for," Naomi smiled, walking over to the margay and putting an arm around Desiree's shoulder, "Desiree I would like you too meet Kitty Petro and Amanda Burton." Desiree smiled, a little unsure of herself, and Kitty understood what Yuri had meant when she said that Desiree would have had a crush on her if she had known about her before now. Kitty also smiled as Amanda and Desiree looked at each other and that sparkles were flying between them as Desiree shook Amanda's hand. Kitty gave a small nod to Naomi and Maria who began to giggle; Desiree turned red when she heard them and let go of Amanda's hand.

"No need to be so shy, Desiree," Maria said, "Amanda there is feeling the same way."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Desiree muttere, turning her back to Amanda. Kitty gave Amanda a look that said 'go on, show her'; Amanda took the hint and cleared her throat. As Desiree turned around Amanda stepped forward Dark red in the face and her gaze firmly planted on her shoelaces Amanda looked up briefly and kissed Desiree on the nose before quickly seeking refuge behind Kitty. Desiree blushed too and turned to Naomi.

"Who told the world about me being gay?"

"Why, who do you think Cheri?" Naomi asked. Desiree closed her eyes and placed a hand on her face.

"Yuri Sing when I get my hands around your neck," Desiree stopped and looked over to Amanda who quickly took of her cap and looked down at her shoelaces again.

"Still," Desiree said and slowly walked over to Amanda who slowly looked up, "I´ve always had a taste for tomboys." Amanda looked up and smiled. "Why don´t we go back to my office and talk for a few minutes before you have to go back to work, wherever that is?" Desiree posed.

"S-s-sure," Amanda stuttered. Desiree took Amanda's hand and the two girls disappeared into the back, heading towards Desiree's cubicle.

"Be good Amanda," Kitty called.

"Well then," Maria said looking up as Jack came in smiling towards her, "I´ll take my lunch break now Mademoiselle Director," she said curtseying politely before running over towards Jack.

Kitty stared after the arctic fox as she left before asking, "How can she run in those heels?"

"You would know if you got used to wearing them," Naomi suggested.

"No way!" Kitty said, with a tone of finality, holding up her right hand.

"All right just a suggestion," Naomi said.

"So…" Kitty said questioningly, "Mademoiselle Director?"

"Well since everybody called Yuri 'Madame Sing' so I got that title the first day I took over from Yuri. It was Desiree who started calling me it though." Naomi looked at the clock.

"Why don´t you join me for lunch Kitty? If I know my Desiree, you and your friend won't be leaving for some time yet." Kitty laughed and followed Naomi into her office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kitty enjoyed her lunch with Naomi for nearly 30 minutes before finally rising and checking the clock.

"We really need to get back. I suspect that Naobi is howling in her cage at the K-9 HQ." Naomi smiled.

"Yeah time to get back to work. I'll take you to Desiree's cubicle so you can get Amanda." Kitty smiled rascally.

"I'm not sure I want to interrupt the two lovebirds," this caused Naomi to roll her eyes, making Kitty laugh, "Seriously, Naomi, lighten up," Kitty said, as Naomi began to lead her through the shot to Desiree's cubicle.

"I'll lighten up when you give me a reason too," Naomi replied.

Kitty smiled. "Haven't you heard the expression 'blondes have more fun'?"

"Yes I have," Naomi said, "but unfortunately for you we have different ways to have fun. Yours is to be… well you," Kitty grinned but playfully dulted Naomi in the arm who smiled and continued.

"Whereas ladies like me and Yuri have fun by, among other things, shopping, doing each other nails…" Naomi grinned before continuing, "planning ways to get you into a dress."

"HEY!" Kitty replied looking at Naomi who was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Hardy har, funny girl," Kitty said, "You just be careful, I know where you live," and with that final word being said they rounded a corner and entered Desiree's cubicle. Kitty smiled as she saw that Desiree was sitting on Amanda's lap, the two of them just staring into each other's eyes. Kitty cleared her throat and the two of them broke the stare.

"Yes, Kitty," Amanda asked.

"It's been 30 minutes and I think the chief wants us to actually do some work today," Kitty said, sarcasm tinged in her voice.

Amanda sighed, "I'll be right there." The cat rose, holding Desiree in her arms before setting her down in the chair.

"Aww," Desiree pouted, "can't you stay a bit longer?"

"Sorry love," Amanda said. She took off her cap and took a long look at it. She then raised her gaze to Desiree and smiled before putting the cap on her head.

"So you have something to remind you of me," Amanda said. Desiree was shocked and took the cap off her head.

"Mon Cheri, I can't accept this. It's your favourite cap, you told me that after 5 minutes." Amanda smiled and kissed Desiree one time on the mouth.

"I'll be back when I finish work," Amanda promised. Once she said that, Amanda turned and left with Kitty. Desiree smiled and hugged the cap, smelling the scent of her new girlfriend. She then sighed and put the cap on her head before heading for Naomi's office. Once there she knocked on the door and entered. Naomi, who had left Kitty alone once they had arrived at Desiree's cubicle, looked up.

"Ah Desiree. Love the cap Cheri, black looks good on you."

Desiree scowled. "You better tell Yuri that even though I'm glad that I have finally gotten into a relationship that I'm going to strangle her for telling complete strangers that I'm lesbian." Naomi sighed.

"Just so you know I was against the whole matchmaking idea of Kitty's. Desiree smiled.

"Of course you were, Naomi, I trust you." Naomi smiled.

"Well, Desiree, I think it's time you got back to work."

Desiree nodded. "Of course Mademoiselle Director, as you wish," Desiree curtseyed and left the office, passing Maria as she entered.

"Sorry to disturb you, Naomi," Maria said, "but there is a rat at the desk, who claims that he knows you. He said his name was, Girard." Naomi smiled.

"Oh I know him all right."

"Who is he?" Maria asked.

"He is a poor man trading information for money," Naomi said, "Madame doesn't approve much of him, but I feel sorry for him."

"Has any of his information helped you?" Maria asked. Naomi nodded.

"Last time Girard was here to ask for money he told me about a new gang in town that wasn't French and spoke with funny accents," Naomi saw that Maria was confused and continued, "He also said that the gang had made their first heist in Germany… and where hiding in Paris somewhere. He also said after I paid him 20 francs that the leader of the gang was a bad man…" she stopped and looked Maria straight in the eyes, "a man that went by the name Polarsky," Maria's eyes got big when she heard this.

"If Girard hadn't told us about Polarsky neither you nor Svetlana would be here," Naomi said, "Send him in Maria. Maria nodded and turned on her heel, going back to get Girard. She came back with him a moment later and Naomi sighed when she saw him. The rat looked horrible, probably from sleeping out on the streets, with scars and raggedy fur from the way he lived.

"Girard, what am I supposed to do with you?" Naomi asked shaking her head before turning to Maria. "Get some tea, Maria." Maria nodded and left the office.

"Well Girard, what brings you here?" Naomi asked.

"I got some information Mademoiselle Rousseau," Girard declared.

"What kind of info?" Naomi asked.

Girard smiled. "World war important." Naomi lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Do tell me more about it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maria came inside carrying a tray with two cups and a pot filled whit tea. Girard nodded his thanks and sat down in front of the fire. Naomi smiled and gave him a cup.

"Your information, Girard," Naomi urged.

"Mademoiselle, you know I don't do anything for free," Girard said whit a small smile.

"True," Naomi said, taking a 20 euro bill from her pocket, "here is another 20 euro in it for you if your information is good," she said. Girard smiled.

"A couple of nights ago I was at St-Germain–des–Pres."

Naomi lifted an eyebrow, "The German quarter?"

"Oui, mademoiselle" Girard said, "I had heard rumors of numerous disappearances from the area around St-Germain–des–Pres and decided to investigate. Just as I had nearly given up hope I saw 2 shady characters go down an alley at Rue Garanciere. I followed them and saw something very horrible." Girard shook from the memory and took a good slurp of his tea, "I followed them to an abandoned warehouse." Girard looked up into Naomi's eyes.

"Everywhere I turned I heard screams from people, everywhere I turned I saw guns, guards, and a sign so familiar that the very sight of it made me ill." Naomi frowned, and Girard took out a picture and gave it to Naomi. Naomi looked at the picture and gasped at the sight of a red banner whit the most hated sign imprinted on it. Naomi growled "The swastika."

Girard nodded "After I got away from that place I did further research and discovered that all the people that had been kidnapped where Jewish." Naomi nodded and gave Girard another 20 euro note bill as promised.

"Anything else Girard?" She asked.

"Oui mademoiselle," Girard said, "of the little I heard while prowling around, the leader of these guys goes by the name of Messer Fuhrer Falke."

Naomi nodded. "Thank you Girard, you have been most helpful." Girard smiled and left Naomi's office, putting his money in his jacket pocket for safekeeping. Naomi looked at the picture Girard had given her with hatred; she knew that 10 girls working for Yuri and her where Jewish and that most people knew enough German history to know that nobody she knew where going to stand by and watch as this guy gave the world a déjà vu of epic proportions. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly time to close the shop and pressed the button on her intercom.

"Desiree, tell the girls that they can go home."

"Oui Naomi," came Desiree's happy voice. Naomi nodded in satisfaction and rose from her spot to grab and put on her favorite red jacket. She looked out the window at the Seine, smiling. It was nearly November, time to start making the winter collection, and with that final thought she left the office. Outside she met up with Maria who was chatting with Svetlana who was apparently telling her a very funny story.

"Ah Cheri, back from photo shoots already?" Naomi asked. Svetlana nodded.

"Yeah, Jean Claude brought his kid to work, as the kinder garden was closed for the day. He let the kid be alone… and the kid found the fire extinguisher." Maria laughed at the imaginable sight. Svetlana smiled, barely able to contain her own laughter.

"Foam everywhere, the only thing that didn't get covered in foam was the clothes."

"Thank god," Naomi said, "well we better get home. Oh and Maria call Bentley and say I got some big news for him." Maria and Svetlana looked quizzically at each other but didn't say anything.

Bentley, Yuri, Svetlana and Maria sat in shock as Naomi reiterated to them what Girard had told her.

"My god," Bentley said.

"Bozhe moi," Maria exclaimed shocked.

"Mon dieu," Yuri said.

"Well it's good to see I'm not the only one who is reacting," Naomi said.

Bentley nodded, "Give Yuri and me some time, Naomi, and we'll dig up everything we can on this Messer Falke. Then we'll call in Sly and Carmelita, although it looks as if Sly will be doing this job solo, with Carmelita's current condition." Yuri nodded.

"Very well then mon cher, let´s get to work." Bentley smiled and nodded before heading up to the computer room that he had set up the day he moved in.

Yuri turned to Naomi, "Naomi you have done good cheri, get some rest, you look beat." Naomi nodded her thanks and Yuri turned to Svetlana.

"Svetlana please watch my babies for a while would you?: Svetlana bowed her head.

"Of course, Yuri." Yuri finally turned to Maria.

"Maria could you start on dinner, better make that big portions, the rest of our friends are coming over tonight." Maria nodded.

"Of course Madame." And with that everyone went to work, busy figuring out how to bring down this new foe.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A while later Yuri opened the door and greeted all of her friends: Carmelita, Sly, Murray, Kitty, her four legged friend Naobi, Ling, Trish, Derian, Carmen, Carlos, Sean, Jack, Uma and Aslan, before sending them to the dining hall where Maria had set up dinner plates, crystal glasses and silverware, all sporting the Sing coat of arms. She even sat up 4 small chairs for the Sing children so Yuri could keep an eye on them.

"Wow what's up with the fancy silverware?" Kitty asked as Ling held out the chair for her to sit down Naobi walking over to where Maria put down a blanket and a bowl of water for her. Yuri smiled as she sat Philipe down in one of the baby chairs.

"Just for the atmosphere, Kitty." Kitty smiled and nodded, just as Uma took the seat next to her.

"So Uma, how's things in the QRF nowadays?" Kitty asked.

"Could be worse fraulein," Uma smiled as Aslan gave her a small kiss.

Kitty smiled too, "Anyone found out about your secret yet?"

"I'm planning on telling them soon," Uma said. Kitty grinned evilly.

"Don't think the guys would respect you if they knew?" Uma blushed.

"It has more to do with the fact that I haven't figured out a nice way of telling the guys yet." Kitty laughed, loving to see Uma struggle.

"Peace Cheri," Naomi said as she sat down opposite Uma, "it will come in time." Trish smiled as Derian helped her down in the seat next to Naomi, opposite Kitty. Soon the seats were full and food was passed around. It was hard to tell who ate the most, Kitty or Carmelita.

"Wow guys slow down," Trish said, "how can you get more down?"

"I'm eating for 5 that's how," Kitty said, "Ling and I went to the doctor and she said she saw 4 children on the ultrasound thingy." Ling burst with pride for Kitty and kissed her on the cheek.

"Same goes for me," Carmelita said, "I'm not sure how many children I'll have yet but I easily get hungry nowadays." Bentley smiled over at Sly.

"Just wait until the demands come. I've heard they're an absolute hell."

"They are," came Maria, Svetlana and Naomi's voices.

"I wasn't that bad," Yuri said trying not to look offended.

"I seem to remember someone waking us up at 3 o'clock asking us to go to the yard and fetch some snails." Came Naomi´s amused voice. Yuri blushed shamefully until Svetlana laughed from her place on Yuri's left and gave the snow leopardess a hug.

"Sorry Yuri. No hard feelings."

"Of course not cheri," Yuri said hugging Svetlana back. Dinner continued with some minor conversations.

"So Trish, how does it feel like to have your own stone of Gibraltar?" (Kitty)

"Madame we have to start on the winter collection soon," (Naomi)

"So angel how does it feel to be a top model?" (Sean)

"Kitty, shall I get something to your dog? She's ogling my dinner" (Sly).

Soon dinner had been consumed and Yuri sighed before nodding over to Bentley.

"OK now that dinner is finished, I would like to have a world with the Cooper gang."

Kitty smiled, "You are looking at it, Bentley. You think that just because we don't do any fieldwork that we're not in the gang?" Bentley frowned and Sly looked up at his friend.

"Kitty is right, Bentley, everyone here knows who we are so in a sense they're all accomplices."

Bentley sighed, "All right, But I know that this is going to be hard to take for some people," Bentley cleared his throat. "This morning an acquaintance of Naomi visited her at C'est Sing, asking for money for some information. After giving away 20 euros Naomi learned that people from around the German quarter have been disappearing. Girard, our acquaintance said that after a bit of snooping he is sure he found the kidnappers. A big brutal gang he said, who carried around guns everywhere they went."

"Sounds like paranoia to me," Trish said.

"They have every reason to be," Naomi said with hatred in her voice.

"Why?" Uma asked. Naomi looked at the German woman knowing that once they told her what was going on, things where going to turn ugly. Naomi then looked at Bentley who just nodded.

"Girard also said that the kidnappers used an old hated sign, flagging it proudly around their hideout."

"Yes?" Uma asked not liking the look the cheetah woman sitting opposite her had on her face.

"The sign they were using was… the swastika."

Kitty groaned. "Aie, aie, aie." Uma closed her eyes, her face becoming gradually more and more red, and tight with anger.

"Uma, libechen, calm down," Aslan said to Uma, rubbing her arms.

"KEIN ENTSPANNE MICH ICH NICHT, ZIEHE MICH ZURÜCK!" came the loud and angry reply before Uma smashed her fist down on the table.

"Err Aslan, translation please?" Kitty asked, moving slightly away form Uma in her chair.

"She says that she doesn't want to relax… and that she wants us to back off." Kitty sighed and gave Uma a hug. Uma growled but Kitty didn't give her a chance to react and started humming the German national anthem, all the while rubbing Uma's big arms. After a while Uma relaxed somewhat, glad that her friends were there to help her calm down.

"Sorry for yelling," she apologized, kissing Aslan, "but you got to understand… each time I meet a new person I have to fight to be trusted, just because of my heritage and my accent," Uma shook her head. "Let me guess, all the people from the area who were kidnapped… I'm guessing they were Jewish." Naomi nodded.

"Well then continue the speech; I'm not going to interrupt." Bentley nodded thankfully to Uma, while the others just gave her encouraging looks.

"Now Girard said he had heard the name of the leader of the gang," Bentley continued, "a guy by the name of Messer Fhurer Falke."

"With a name like that he must be a falcon," Aslan remarked.

Bentley nodded, "Yes he is… Messer Fhurer Falke translated to English: Knife leader Falcon." Bentley took out a picture he had gotten earlier and passed it around.

"Falke doesn't speak one word of English, as he believes that the only language that is pure is German." The picture moved around the table and once Uma got to see it she grunted in disgust. Falke was about 66 years old and was 7 feet 9 inches tall. He had a typical military haircut, and a black patch over his left eye. She wore black all over, even with, a black cape and the iron cross, the swastika in the middle on a chain around his neck.

"I'm guessing that his grandfather got him that pretty necklace," Uma said, "looks like a class 1 medal." Bentley continued the explanation.

What´s whit the eyepatch? Kitty asked. Bentley looked at Kitty. His hobby is fencing, the old fashion fencing, whit rapiers. He had an accident a few years ago, where the tip of the opponents rapiere sliced his eye. I know that feeling Sean said fingering his own scar. Bentley nodded apologetic and continued.

"We know where Falke is and we want to get those poor people out from that nightmare ASAP. Sly I'm afraid you will be working solo in the field due to Carmelita's current condition." Carmelita nodded and kissed Sly´s cheek.

"Yuri will be helping from here over the net. Murray did you make sure our field clothes are in the van?"

"Of course," Murray said, "Naomi asked me to do it."

"Well then," Bentley said, "I hope that the rest of you don't mind us leaving, but business is business."

Uma cleared her throat, "if you really think I'm going home after hearing of this you're mad. Besides, Falke doesn't speak anything but German… you'll need an interpreter." Bentley sighed; they didn't have time for this.

"Very well, Metzer, but keep your head cool OK?"

"Jawhol," Uma promised. Moments later the Cooper Gang and their Interpol allies were preparing themselves for their upcoming mission.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Sly, Bentley and Murray changed into their thieving gear and set up an extra chair for Uma in the van, they began the drive towards Falke´s hideout. All the way Uma sat with her own thoughts, bouncing her knee, and taking deep breaths trying to relax. Carmelita looked over at her big German friend.

"You okay Uma?" she asked.

"No," Uma replied. Uma sighed and reached into her shirt and dragged out a military id necklace. Carmelita looked at the name. Franz Metzer.

Uma smiled, "My grandfather. He fought alongside the English, working underground whit the Nazi, helping the English with major sabotage under the Second World War." Uma drew her thumb over her grandfather's name. "He got the Purple Heart medal by the English for the thanks, as well as enough money for him and grandmother to manage."

"That's nice," Carmelita smiled, happy to get Uma's thoughts away from the swine they where going against at this moment.

"Can you promise me one thing Carmelita?" Uma asked.

"What?" Carmelita asked.

"Get enough evidence on this bastard, so that he will rot in jail."

Carmelita smiled, "of course Uma, no problem."

"You two finished?" came Bentley's voice.

"Yeah how so?" Carmelita asked.

"We're here," Bentley said. Uma looked out the front window and saw the warehouse. She shook her head at the sight as well as the sounds of screaming coming from one of the smaller warehouses.

"How can he live with himself?" Sly asked in disgust. Bentley shook his head.

"I have no idea. Sly you're our field man, get out there and see if there is a small place we can make into a safe house, and don't get caught."

"Of course, Bentley," Sly said, "I'll be careful."

Carmelita smiled and kissed Sly, "you'll be good ringtail?" She asked.

"Always, Corazon." And with that he was off.

"You do this often?" Uma asked Bentley.

"Do what?" Bentley asked.

"Just find a criminal at random and then make his or her life a living hell?"

"Well not always," Bentley said, "sometimes we do requests. That's why we went after Keiko Zuikawa, Trish told Kitty about a case that was bothering her, Kitty brought her to us and we got a mission. Also sometimes we go after a whole gang, like the fiendish five or the Klaww gang."

Uma nodded, "Yeah I get the point she said."

Just then Sly returned, "There is an abandoned house right up this alley, with a perfect view of Falke´s base of operations. I think we should set up a safe house there."

"All right Murray, follow Sly´s instructions," Bentley said. Murray nodded.

"You got it Bentley."

A few minute later, they arrived at the house.

"Nice place," Uma remarked, a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah well let's get going," Bentley said, "I get nervous when I'm out in the field. Once inside Bentley powered up his computer and dialed Yuri's number, smiling when her face came up.

"All set love?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah," Bentley said, "all set," He turned to his gang… "and Uma. OK guys let's get down to brass tacks. Phase 1. Sly, you do a little surveillance around the hideout. I need to know where everything is, patrol routes, security and so on. Also see if you can find a guard with clothes big enough for Murray or Uma. Hopefully we won't need the uniforms but you never know."

"Of course Bentley," Sly said and rose making sure his binocucom was tucked down in his pouch and left. Bentley turned to Uma.

"Uma how good are you at cracking codes?" Uma snorted.

"You kidding me? Back at GSG-9 that was one of the first things we learned."

Bentley looked at her, "GSG-9?"

Uma rolled her eyes, "The German equivalent of the British SAS."

Bentley blinked and moved over at his computer.

"You hearing this Yuri?" Yuri smiled.

"Yeah I do. I have found and uploaded Falke´s homepage but I can't get into his files." An internet page appeared asking for a password.

"Let me," Uma posed, sitting down in front of the computer and starting to work. After a few minutes she was in.

"OK got it," She looked at the page reading the German letters. "OK after what I've seen he's smart. Nothing about the operation or about the hostages," Uma said, "At least not what I can see here. But…" she said smiling clicking a button smiling, "he has been kind enough to let us have the blueprints of his base." She printed out the pictures and gave them to Bentley who laid them out on the table in the middle of the room.

"Anything else of interest?" Uma looked at the page.

"Nothing that I can see… yet, give me some time to look into the page and I will see what I can do." Bentley nodded. For once he was glad to have some Interpol support.

"This Falke guy is a maniac and will kill all of the hostages in an instant if he knows that something strange is going on. He looked at Uma with respect before turning towards the blueprints but he was interrupted by Sly´s voice in his ear.

"OK Bentley time for phase 1."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry about the long wait a glitch at made it impossible to upload my chappie

Chapter 14

Uma´s eyes never left the computer screen and she turned one of her tufted ears towards Bentley who had put Sly on the speaker.

"OK, Sly,do your thing."

"Got it Bent," Sly said while Bentley went over to Uma and the laptop.

"Uma could you minimize that page for a while?"

"Sure," Uma said doing as she was told.

"Ok Bent, I got the first picture," Sly said as a picture came up on the computer screen, showing some guards in front of an isolated bunker.

"Hmm," Bentley said, "that must be where the kidnapped people are being held. Keep going and see what else there is."

Shortly thereafter Sly´s voice was heard again, "Hey Uma what does this word mean?"

Uma frowned and looked at the picture on the computer screen and saw a sign.

"It says 'guard lounge'."

Bentley smiled, "Now that´s useful. See if you can find a way in and take some pictures."

"Got it covered Bent," Sly replied. After a short, wait, Sly spoke through the speaker.

"Al right I´m inside… and guess what, I found the guard patrol duty schedule too."

"That´s great Sly, now head back out and see if you can find your way to Falke´s office and maybe we can find out more about him."

"Sure Bent, Sly out."

Uma sat back in her chair and sighed. She looked over her shoulder as she felt hand on her shoulder and looked up at Carmelit'as reassuring face.

"Don´t worry libechen I´m fine," Uma said, "I´m just mad about the fact that there are people who think that they are so much better than everybody else."

Carmelita smiled. "Every country has their own idiots and martyrs Uma. Both Svetlana and Maria are ex-soviets and I have heard many tales about the communists to know they´re just as fond of Stalin as you are of Hitler." Uma smiled a bit at this.

"Kitty is Norwegian and has the entire Viking history under her conscience. They plundered and raped both the English lands and others but that doesn't mean she doesn't love her country even though everyone she meets keeps asking her if she´s a Viking."

Uma nodded, understanding what Carmelita meant.

"I get it libechen. This is not a personal agenda I promise." Carmelita smiled and hugged Uma. Uma smiled but sat up as she heard Sly´s voice on the speaker.

"OK I found him. I´m putting him up on the speakers he´s talking on the phone."

Uma turned and listened, her face getting paler and paler.

"Bentley, please tell us you're recording," she said.

"Of course," Bentley said.

"Is this about the kidnapped people?" Murray asked, Uma just nodded not trusting her voice.

"Uma what´s wrong?" Carmelita asked.

"Falke is getting impatient," Uma said, "he said that at daylight he will…" Uma's voice caught in her throat, stopping her from going on.

"Uma?" Carmelita asked.

"Has anyone here ever seen a Nazi concentration camp?" Uma asked, "I more or less grew up next to one. What the Nazis did was… they forced the Jewish people to cut off their hair and fur to make wigs and other stuff, they took their clothes, their homes and their belongings and sent them to a chamber where they where gassed to death before they burnt their bodies sending the ashes up through a pipe causing it to fall like snow." Uma was nearly crying now, the usually sweet bobcat dreading the fate waiting the prisoners. "And if you don´t hurry this mission that´s what is going to happen to those imprisoned here at dawn."

Bentley looked shocked over to his computer screen where he saw his own Yuri looking just as shocked as he did. "Well then," Bentley said rising, "we need to hurry on and get this bastard behind bars." As Bentley spoke this, Sly entered the safe house just as phase 2 began.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ok," Bentley said rubbing his temples,"Phase 2; because of what Uma has told us we need to get those poor people out of their prison before they're all gone. I have a vague idea as to how we should do it but it will be risky… and dangerous."

"What are we going to do Bent?" Sly asked.

"Well," Bentley said turning to Uma "We´ll need your help Uma. It´ll mean breaking the law but if we´re going to help these Jewish people out we´ll need your help in the field."

"What do you want me to do?" Uma asked not even caring about breaking the law for once in her life.

"Well we have tape Falke saying that he is going kill these people, unfortunately that in itself won´t be enough to link him to the kidnappings. However if we were able to coerce one of the prisoners to help us then we would be one step further."

Uma nodded, "Once again I ask you what must I do?" Bentley turned to Sly.

"Did you manage to get those uniforms?" Sly nodded.

"I did, two guards are now tied up in an abandoned warehouse not far from here; both of them are about Murray and Uma´s height so this should work out fine.

"That's good," Bentley said. He turned to Uma. "Thanks to the pictures Sly took of the patrol route we know that in a few minutes 2 guards are going to replace the current ones at the warehouse that holds the prisoners. We need you and Murray to pose as guards while Sly goes in and talks with the prisoners undisturbed and strikes a deal."

Uma nodded, "Jawhol. Give me a uniform and I´ll do as best as I can." Sly handed her a uniform and she sighed, glaring angrily at the Swastika on the arm but went out of the room to change in private. She came out again after a few moments tugging nervously at the jacket. She turned to Murray who had changed as well.

"OK then let´s go."

"Not so fast Metzer," Bentley said, handing her an earpiece of some sort.

"This will let us communicate with you without anyone seeing it. Also do you mind testing a prototype of mine?"

"No," Uma said, "I don´t."

Bentley smiled and gave her a box. Uma opened it.

"Contact lenses?" She asked.

"Not quite," Bentley said and smiled at the computer screen where Yuri smiled back at him. "Me and Yuri have been working on this for some time. We got the idea from a book called Artemis Fowl, where a character had made something called an Iris camera. A contact lens that let us here at the base see and hear what the user sees and hears."

Uma nodded in understanding and carefully put the lenses on her eyes and blinked for a little while to allow her eyes to get used to the lenses at the same time that a screen opened on Bentleys screen, and probably Yuri´s too."

"Well then let´s go," Uma said to Murray and he nodded. "Oh and Murray a word to the wise, don´t speak at all. Since you don´t speak German these guys will most likely attack if they know we´re not the real deal."

Murray smiled and did a salute, "Jawhol Fraulein Metzer."

Uma smiled, "Good boy. Now let us get going shall we?"

A few minutes later Uma and Murray stood before the guards they were going to release from duty.

"Hold," said the guard on the left, a hyena with beady eyes.

"We're here to release you from duty," Uma said in german.

"Password?" asked the other guard a tall and muscular wolverine. The answer came directly into Uma's ear from Bentley.

"Aryan race," Uma answered.

"The hyena looked on Murray why doesn´t he talk?"

Uma looked to the hyena, "He's mute. He killed a girl and her mother tried to kill him and stabbed his vocal chords with a kitchen knife."

The guards gulped, "Very well the next guards will arrive in 20 minutes."

Uma nodded and got the keys to the warehouse before she and Murray took up the two spots the guards had stood on. When the guards had left Uma sighed.

"They´re gone," she said reverting to English again.

"That's good to know," Sly said as he jumped down from the rooftop, "how long do I have."

"The next guards will be here in 20 minutes," Uma said and unlocked the door, "be quick."

"I will," Sly said. Once he was inside Sly looked around and smiled reassuringly as around 30 people looked back scared.

"Don´t worry I´m here to help," Sly said.

"You speak English?" a woman a bit younger than Carmelita asked. Sly looked over at the woman, a hare, with white hair and spotted fur. Sly nodded.

"I need to be quick," he said, "I am part of a gang that want to put your captor behind bars."

"We want to help," The hare nodded.

"We need proof that he has kidnapped you. Did anyone here see him?"

"I did," the hare said, "he kicked in my door and asked if I was coming nicely; when I put up a fight his goons came at me and I woke up here with barely any clothes and a nice little souvenier."

The hare held out her hand and Sly shook his head as he saw the tattoo, which consisted of numbers and letters.

"I´m sorry miss…"

"Wosner. Fran Wosner," she said, "I´ll gladly help you. Being in the police I know enough to make him to rot in a cell for his entire life." Sly backed away.

"Police huh?"

"At the german embassy, don´t worry Herr Cooper I have no authority outside embassy walls."

Sly smiled at the clever hare when there came a knock on the door. "That's my signal folks. Keep up the hope, we´ll get you out of here soon."

And with that Sly wen´t outside leaving many people smiling and thanking the messiahs for their saviour.

As Sly slipped outside he turned to Uma. "Be careful when you come back." Uma nodded. A good 10 minutes later the gang was together again.

"So what now?" Uma asked after taking of the red armband with the swastika on it. She threw it on the ground and spat on it.

"Well I met this charming woman who is willing to do anything to see Falke captured."

"Good," Bentley said, "so a phone bugging check, and testimony check. We also have pictures of the area. Now to get this really iron proof we need something else," Bentley paused, "A folder from Falke's archives." Uma nodded grimly.

"Yeah but how to get near them?"

"Well we´ve been snooping around on Falke's internet site and…"

"Excuse me," Uma said not believing her ears, I thought you didn't know german."

"We don´t," Bentley said, "but you aren´t the only one in our circle of friends that speaks it." Bentley looked over to the computer and Uma followed his gaze to see Aslan wave at her from behind Yuri.

"ASLAN! what in the name of god are you doing there?" Aslan smiled at Uma.

"As if I would let you do this on your own." Uma sighed.

"OK what have you found out?"

"In a little while Falke will leave for an inspection of the premises giving Sly just enough time to get a folder from his archives."

"But just in case, Murray, Uma, can you wait on one of the rooftops in case we need a distraction?"

"Of course Bentley," Murray said and Uma nodded.

"Just let me change. I don´t want to be in this costume any longer than necessary." Just as Uma came back Bentley spoke up.

"OK people let´s start phase 3."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Argh so sorry guys. I am still alive and kicking, I just totally forgot that I had this story here. So much has happened, and after my friend and Beta Tim disapeared over a year ago my muse disapeared. But relax i´m back now and I will try to continue on my fics. If anyone here want to be my beta just mail me, my last suddenly disapeared too. Not much to do about it but there you go

So yeah chappie 16 reposted, and more will be coming later

kittypetro

Chapter 16

A few minutes later Uma found herself waiting on a rooftop together whit Murray waiting for any trouble while Sly wen´t to do his job. OK Bentley we´re in position Murray wisphered into his binocucom. Yeah Uma confirmed and scowled. And I can see Herr Falke too. He´s exiting his office as we speak.

Good Bentley said. Now control your urges Uma, you can pummel him down at Interpol HQ. Now Sly you´re upp. Uma saw Sly appear around the corner and silently ducking into Falke´s office. Uma sighed. This is turning into a long night she muttered. Murray smiled. This is a pretty easy job so far, he said. You should of seen the things we did during the Klaww gang capers. Now that was tense. How tense? Uma asked? Murray smiled. Mad elephants, mammoths in Canada, bad magic mojo in Prauge, tanks, rc cars etc. Sounds tense Uma said lifing an eyebrow. You have no idea Murray said. Uma looked down on the road. Uh oh she said. What? Murray asked. Falke is back Uma said pointing. And true enough Falke was heading for his office. Uma listened in to his low rumbling. Oh no she groaned. What? Murray asked again. The where two people who was´nt on their posts. I´m betting the guards Sly knocked out cold to get the uniforms. Bentley was suddenly heard in their ears. Sly is moving out but we need a distraction. Leave it to me Uma said pulling a hood over her face, hiding her features. She then jumped down and screamed in german whit a Russian dialect, DOWN WHIT HITLER, LONG LIVE STALIN.

She then picked upp a stone and trew it into a window getting wery much attention indeed. Murray she yelled in English. Go and set the prisoners free and bring them to the rendevous. Bentley tell Aslan to gather the QRF asap and head here NOW. And Sly you´d better get your ass moving pronto ok. Confirmations came from all directions and Uma ran for her life whit a bunch of nazi´s on her trail. Sudenly she heard shooting, and tought for a moment that she was the one being shoot on. Then she heard people falling into an uncontrolled slumber and heard that the one shooting came from in front, not behind.

She looked upp and saw for a second a black figure upp in a tree and making sure she was out of sigth for the moment, jumped upp in the tree next to the shocked person dressed in black. The cooper gangs guardian angel I take it? Uma asked. The figure just nodded but inside Svetlana was cursing and begging god that nobody figured her out. Well don´t let me stop you from shooting down the bastards Uma said. You got an extra gun? Svetlana shaked her head while putting in more ammo in her rifle before shooting down the germans. The two women suddenly heard police sirens. Ah that´s my backup Uma smiled. It was nice to meet you ms? She turned to the woman next to her that did´nt say anything.

Uma smiled. Like the anonymous role then? Well far be it from me to stop you. But could I at least know your speacies or orgin? Svetlana held upp her striped tail as her only clue. Tiggress then? Uma nodded. Wery well miss you´d better run away before anyone finds you here.

Svetlana nodded and collected her things disappearing into the night. Uma followed suit and jumped down from the tree running towards the sirens where she saw Alsan. Well Herr Jaeger you certainly took your time. Aslan just smiled. I´m begging your pardon Lieutenant Metzer but that´s a low blow. I came as fast as I could, besides i´m just a simple ensign, I had to wake up Quinlan who by the way want´s a word whit you. Uma sighed but wen´t over to where Quinlan stood.

Ah Metzer so good of you to join uss he remarked. Save it Quinlan i´m your superior. So you say Quinlan said. So as I understand it from ensign Jaeger, you got an anonymous phone call, arrived here and saw this before you called Aslan. Rigth Uma said glad Aslan had sticked whit the story she had told him to tell. Well the we have 1 small problem. And what would that be? Uma asked courious. METZER. Uma closed her eyes while Quinlan gave her an apologetic look. The chief don´t like your story. Uma turned around and smiled down at chief Rob. Hi chief. Don´t you hi chief me Metzer. EXPLAIN. Uma smiled unsurely and opened her mouth before someone interrupted her. Exuse me mein Herr. Are you chief Rob? Uma and Chief Rob turned around to see a crowd on around 30 people, all looking like they had been sitting in solitary confinement whitout food the last couple of days. Yes? Can I help you? He asked turning to the Hare who obiously where in the lead.

I´m Fran Wosner, I work as a cop inside the german consulate here in France. During the last 30 or so days have all of uss been locked inside a storage room and been kept as slaves just because we´re jews. We all got the proof of it too. Whit that statement they all rolled upp their sleeve and showed their new tattoos. Uma got a bit green. Mein god she simply said. Ja fraulein our sentiments exactly. How did you get out? Chief Rob asked. Fran tok out a card and gave it to him. Herr Cooper helped she simply said. Right then we felt so grateful that we did´nt stop him from fleeing the scene. Chief Rob sighed.

Did you see his girlfriend? Uma asked. Nein fraulein Fran said. We asked, but he said that his love needed a lot of rest these days. Chief Rob growled. Great no new lead on his ladyfriend. He sighed. Metzer, he growled. Take your team and arrest everyone in sight. Their leader Falke has already been brought to Interpol HQ. And is you see Connelly ask her to come here and take statements. Jawhol chief Uma said walking away. No doubt, this had been a wery long night.

A few hours later Falke where showed inside one of Interpol´s interigation rooms. Trish and Ling having gotten the case sat down in front of him. Why did you kidnap all those people Falke? Trish asked. Falke looked up at her and said sternly Ich sprechen nigcht englisch, sprecen sie Deutsch? Trish looked at Ling. Get me Uma would you Inspector. Ling nodded. As you wish Captain.

A few minutes later Uma came innside the interegation room, all the while scowling on Falke. Falke raised an eyebrow and asked Uma blightly in german as if he had no worries in the world, Is there something the matter fraulein? Uma growled and replied back, oh yeah plenty is the matter. First of there are all those people you kidnapped, abused, tortured and almost killed, lets start there shall we? Falke frowned and got ready to make his statement all the while Uma told Trish what she had said… more or less.

Five days later everyone was busy preparing for the Cooper/Fox wedding. Yuri and Naomi was fitting everyone for their dresses and suits, Jean – Pierre and Paulette was making the reception and the food, and Kitty and Carmelita was writing invites.

Three days later Carmelita stood in a dressing room in the luxurious Notre Dame. She smiled over at Carmen who was her maid of honor and at Yuri, Naomi, Kitty, Svetlana, Maria, Uma and Trish who served as a bridesmaid. Allright people lets get this show o the road, she said and smiled. Finnaly she and Sly was going to get married, and she could´nt be any more happy


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sly stood at the altar practicing those calm breathing exercises Svetlana had shown him. He hadn't bothered dying his fur, all who were coming knew who he was anyways. He looked over at Murray who was his best man. "Relax Sly this is gonna go smooth, Trish and Ling has spread a rumor that we´re in China …the police aren't gonna bug us."

Sly smiled at his friend. "It´s not the police that's making me freak out."

Murray smiled. "Hey relax, lil' buddy! This is gonna go great."

Just then Naomi came up to them. "Alright monsieur's …Carmelita is ready to start. She wants us to take our positions."

Sly took a deep breath and nodded at Yuri´s uncle Villaneuve who smiled back at the raccoon. "Relax son, this is the happiest day in your life."

Sly smiled as the ceremony started and suddenly saw Carmelita in Carlos arms walking up to him. 'Yeah,' he thought for himself. It really was the happiest day of his life.

The ceremony was small and quick, but still... Kitty felt like déjà vu, with both Svetlana and Naomi crying in their tissues and Carmen had begun to poke her arm in Kitty's ribs when she started to yawn, but, just the same, Kitty smiled when the vows begun. Outside, the sun set; it created a yellowish light through the wheel window. When Sly and Carmelita finally kissed and was declared Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, Kitty thought for herself, '_this is gonna look great on paper when I draw it.'_

The reception was pretty impressive considering the fact the attendees consisted of the usual gang. Yuri, Bentley and their kids, Carmen and Carlos of course, Naomi, Murray, Kitty, Ling, Svetlana, Sean, Maria, Jack, Uma, Aslan, Trish, Derian and, of course, the hosts Paulette and Jean – Pierre ...but still Sly and Carmelita was happily congratulated by everyone as they entered the establishment.

Kitty smiled as she stepped in front of Sly and Carmelita. "Here is a wedding present from me," she said with a pleasant smile.

"Aw, thanks kiddo," Carmelita said as she opened the present and gasped at what was inside. Kitty smiled.

"It´s your old shock pistol. I told the chief that Naobi thought it was a chew toys and got a new one. I thought you´d like to have it for sentimental reasons. No bullets though, that wouldn't be wise would it?"

Carmelita smiled and gave Kitty a hug. Sly was next in line, kissing Kitty on the cheek. "That was very kind of you Kitty, and very considerate too."

"No prob, Sly it was my pleasure." And with that Kitty sat next to Svetlana, who smiled at seeing Kitty. "Privet, zdrasvitye, my tovarich, how are you feeling?"

Kitty smiled and answered in her typical way. "Tired as hell."

Svetlana laughed. "You're too much, tovarich."

Kitty smiled in reply. "Hey Svetlana, feel like repeating what you, I and Maria did back at Yuri and Bentleys reception?"

The Ukranian woman raised a brow and grinned at the memory. "You mean sing a song?" Svetlana asked.

Kitty smiled. "Kinda… Two songs really. One of the songs I have in mind has one lead vocalist but one needs a duet part to help me start. The second I have Ling to help me with." Kitty took out a leaflet and gave it to Svetlana. "So what do you think?"

Svetlana tilted her head and offered an awkward smile, unsure at the title. "Sure why not." She sighed, knowing that just like Madame; Kitty always got her way in the end.

Kitty grinned, victoriously. "OK let's go!" And with that the two petite girls went off to conspire. After a while Sly smiled looking out of the corner of his eye, seeing Svetlana, Ling and Kitty go up to the podium where Kitty usually stood, dressed as Katherine Stordahlen.

"Watch carefully, Corazon, I think we're getting some entertainment," he said into Carmelita's ear. Carmelita frowned quizzically and groaned as she saw what her newlywed husband was pointing at. She cut her eyes back at Sly with a fleeting glance, pleased that she could finally consider him her spouse then lifted her eyes back up, once more.

Kitty smiled and talked into a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen a moment of your time please." She smiled. "Well since you all know me I won't bother being polite," then paused for the audience to chuckle. "So give it up for Carmelita and Sly! Mister and Mrs. Cooper, everyone!" Applauses were given' Jack even whistled in appreciation. Kitty smiled. "Svetlana, Ling and I have a little present for the two lovebirds, a song I found very fitting for the bride and a song that fits the groom. So by popular demand, which one do you want to hear first?"

Calls and applause broke out and Kitty held up her hands. "OK let's try this, all in favor of Carmelita's song applaud." Applause came and Kitty smiled. "All in favor of Sly´s song?" The applause came a bit shorter than Carmelita's prior cacophony. "Well then the bride's song is up first!"

"Now as a cop I feel like I need to clarify that neither songs belong to me they belong to 'Wicked' the famous Broadway musical… Oh yeah, this is gonna be good."

Kitty smiled towards Svetlana who took that as her cue and assumed an almost naturally worried and nervous tone:

"Don't be afraid."

Kitty smiled and said nervously, "I´m not, It´s the wizard who should be afraid of me"

Svetlana looked towards Kitty and continued her part: "Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry, before it´s too late"

Soft music begun to play and Svetlana's voice grew in strength just waiting to get this over with…

"You can still be with the Wizard

What you've worked and waited for

You can have all you ever wanted:"

Kitty smiled, too, continuing forth…

"I know:

But I don't want it -

No - I can't want it

Anymore:

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you can't pull me down!"

Svetlana looked angry as if Kitty was being silly and continued,

"Can't I make you understand?

You're having delusions of grandeur!"

Kitty took on a very 'Carmelita-like' face and continued, with an angry tone,

"I'm through accepting limits

'Cuz someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

And you can't pull me down!"

Kitty smiled and turned to Svetlana.

"Glinda - come with me.

Think of what we could do

Together.

Unlimited

Together we're unlimited

Together we'll be the greatest team

There's ever been

Glinda -

Dreams, the way we planned 'em."

A grin broadened on Svetlana's lips. She then drew a breath, smiled thoughtfully, and continued where Kitty stopped…

"If we work in tandem…" Her melodic tone filled the area.

Both continued in unison,

"There's no fight we cannot win

Just you and I

Defying gravity

With you and I

Defying gravity"

Kitty smiled then pushed the melody from her diaphragm. "They'll never

bring us down! Well? Are you coming?"

Svetlana smiled sorrowfully, stepping back a bit. She continued with the choreographed song, as though it was rehearsed… perhaps it was…

"I hope you're happy

Now that you're choosing this"

Kitty smiled in understanding with a slight nod.

"You too…

I hope it brings you bliss"

Both continued together, "I really hope you get it

And you don't live to regret it

I hope you're happy in the end

I hope you're happy, my friend…"

Kitty smiled and took a deep breath going in to the grand finale.

"So if you care to find me

Look to the western sky!

As someone told me lately:

"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!""

And if I'm flying solo

At least I'm flying free

To those who'd ground me

Take a message back from me

Tell them how I am

Defying gravity

I'm flying high

Defying gravity

And soon I'll match them in renown

And nobody in all of Oz

No Wizard that there is or was

Is ever gonna bring me down!"

Svetlana smiled continuing, "I hope you're happy!"

Ling smiled and sung low in the background for the last couple of lines.

"Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!"

Kitty, ignoring them all and holding her arms out, took a deep breath and continued, "Bring me down!"

Ling continued too, "No one mourns the wicked

So we've got to bring her…!"

Kitty took a deep breath and sung out the last line, "Ahhh!"

Ling and Svetlana smiled and sung one last note together. "Down!"

Kitty smiled as the song ended and all of her friends stood up to applaud her. Kitty waved over Ling and Svetlana and pushed Svetlana in the front, who got red in the face as all of her friends applauded her.

Carmelita smiled. "Kinda liked that song, but why did Kitty think it fitted me?"

This time, Sly smiled. "Well it´s simple really. The song is kinda like the talk you had with your sister after you left Interpol. Carmen asked you to go back and to say that you wouldn't quit the force so that you could progress and climb through the ranks doing justice…" He tilted his head a bit then lifted his paw, using hand gestures to make his point clear.

"…But as the person Kitty sang said, you where tired of accepting that some criminals got out of jail because of some silly rules, or in the song, they used the metaphor, 'limits.' Therefore you took a deep breath, and leaped – defying gravity as you became a thief, and no one was ever going to ground you again."

Carmelita smiled, suddenly realizing how much the lyrics made sense. She smiled as Kitty got a glass of water and cleared her throat. "OK the next song is to honor the groom. So keep in mind it´s hard to find one for a character like Sly Cooper." Her words drew laughter from those assembled.

Kitty smiled and nodded to Svetlana who put on some music and then begun to sing,

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight

I need help believing you're with me tonight

My wildest dreamings could not forsee

Lying beside you with you wanting me

If just for this moment as long as you're mine

I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline

And if it turns out it's over too fast

I'll make every last moment last

As long as you're mine..."

Ling smiled and went up to his love, singing in harmony with her.

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise

But you've got me seeing through different eyes

Somehow I've fallen under your spell

And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell "

Both smiled and begun to sing together.

"Every moment, as long as you're mine

I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time "

Kitty stopped for a second as Ling sung on…

"Say there's no future for us as a pair..."

They smiled wicked and declared, stubbornly,

"And though I may know, I don't care

If just for this moment as long as you're mine

Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine!

Borrow the moonlight until it is through

And know I'll be here holding you...

As long as you're mine..."

Sly was the first one to rise to applaud his friends, closely followed by Carmelita. Kitty smiled as she was allowed to sit down, enjoying the applause as well as Ling's kiss on the cheek.

Kitty stepped down from the podium and was congratulated from all of her guests, Sly and Carmelita most of all.

AN: OK people new chapter up. Thanks so much to Kit – Kamarak for being my new Beta. To those of you who says that there are two identical chapters up, I added a little extra on the bottom and was stupid so I could´nt replase the allready existing chapter. So that's the reason for that. So yeah I have some new accounts I would love if people checked out:

My Deviantart account:

http: / kittypetro . deviantart . com/

My youtube account:

http: / www. youtube. Com / user / kittypetro

My fur Affinity account:

http: / www. Furaffinity . net / user / kittypetro/

Yeah i´m all over the net. Anyhow remove the in betweens and check them out would you?

Keep reading

Kittypetro


	18. Final Epiloge

AN:

**PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!**

Ok I'm sure many have understood this by now, but I feel responsible to my readers to let you get all facts. For about 4 years ago my best friend in the world Tim disappeared from my life. We were only pen pals via mail, so I don't really know what happened. He could have died in a car crash, gotten sick from his diabetes or something else, I don't know and will probably never know. Tim helped me loads with my stories, and we basically wrote the Sly Cooper fan fics together, and he made them so much better than I would ever have made them on my own.

If not for Tim, many characters would not have been thought up, both Svetlana, Maria, Uma, Trish and Sean are all his, and almost the entire fighting scene with Keiko Suikawa as well as the entire fashion show in A thief is born is all his.

My point here is, after Tim disappeared, so did my wanting of continuing to write these stories. It just feels so wrong to write Sly Cooper fics without Tim helping me. So therefore, this is it. This is the last chapter in my last Sly Cooper story. I may continue writing in the future, but I doubt it.

Now to honor Tim and to thank all of you wonderful people, I have written what can only be called a last epilogue, a final chapter on this wonderful journey in my Sly Cooper Fanfics.

**The last meeting**

Carmelita looked around at everyone in the room.

They had all gathered here because of she had to announce something… well she and the rest of the gang. Everyone was looking up at her, wondering what was happening.

Kitty and Ling sat near the fireplace, keeping tabs on their children who were playing along with both her and Sly's, as well as Yuri and Bentley's children.

Yuri looked a bit tired, no wonder as it was nearing spring, and with it a new fashion week and lots of work.

Naomi, sitting next to her, looked equally tired, but of other reasons, being pregnant with Murray's children would do that to a thin woman like Naomi.

Uma and Aslan, as well as Trish and Derian winced slightly in their seats, as their own 3 month old children started to wail.

Carmelita had remembered the awkward day when both Uma and Trish came up to them to say that they were pregnant. Ironically both got into labor the same day, wich resulted in a long wait in the hospital once again, much to Kitty's distress.

Carmen and Carlos smiled gently, offering to help, Maria and Enrico being eager small 4 year olds, wanting to hold the babies to show how adult they were.

Lastly Carmelita turned to Svetlana, Maria, Sean and Jack. Both of the ex soviet ladies smiled as they sat near their beaus; ignoring the pain they had to be feeling because they neared the end of their pregnancies.

Their extended family was growing more and more for each year, and Carmelita hated what she had to do.

"All right everyone, I'm sorry for making you wait, I have an announcement."

She smiled as Sly came and laid a hand on her shoulder, to help her say what needed to be said.

"I have now been in the Cooper clan, for nearly 5 years" Carmelita said gently. "And still, for some crazy reason nobody in Interpol has glued together the pieces. So tomorrow, I will have a small… talk with the chief."

"Not in private of course" she said fast as many started to protest. "But he will understand that it's not a joke. So as of tomorrow the police will be after me."

"Therefore I will tell you this much, Bentley has opened a new account were all my money has been put in small amounts for a long time so it wouldn't look suspicious. I have gotten a new phone number so no one will track down my old one, and for the time being, none of you can have my new number."

"To Kitty, Ling, Uma, Trish, Aslan… hermana… Carlos… the chief will go after you, you should get together and agree on a story to cast suspicion off of yourself."

Carmelita swallowed to compose herself before continuing. "Sly and I… as well as our children, will head out on a small vacation, until the main hubbub has calmed down. I don't know how long we will be gone, but we will be back."

Carmelita stopped talking, and Kitty rose gently.

Walking up to her friend and former partner, Kitty could do nothing more than to hug Carmelita and start to cry gently. "I'll miss you" she said.

Carmelita smiled and hugged Kitty back, tears on her face too.

"I'll miss you too Kitty."

THE NEXT DAY

Chief Rob sighed. It was Monday… he hated Mondays, nothing good ever came out of this bloody day. He sat down in his chair and took his coffee mug ready to start the new day as the phone rang. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity but took up the phone.

"Chief Rob" he said gruffly.

"Good morning Chief, this is Carmelita."

"Ah good morning Carmelita what can I do for you?"

Carmelita laughed gently. "What? No pleading of joining the forces this time around?"

"Well you don't want to so why bother?" the Chief said.

"But honestly Carmelita what can I do for you?"

"I'd thought I should help you out with the Cooper case one final time" Carmelita said. "It's about his new partner."

"You got info?"

Chief Rob was suddenly wide awake.

"I know her identity" Carmelita replied.

"How did you?" Chief Rob started to ask, but Carmelita cut him off.

"Just do one thing for me Chief, go to your window and look out."

The chief raised an eyebrow. "The window?"

"You'll understand soon" Carmelita promised.

Chief Rob rose and walked over to the window, glad that his phone had a long enough line to reach that far. Looking out he gasped.

At the rooftop on the other side was Sly Cooper… as well as his partner, a vixen dressed in red. And next to them, 4 tree year old children. The vixen smiled at him and waved her hand, just as the chief noticed that she was holding a cell phone up to her ear.

"Hi there Chief," came Carmelita's voice in his ear, the vixen blinking gently holding a hand out to her children.

"This is my family, aren't they cute?"

A light switch went on in Chief Rob's head at that time.

"Carmelita? What have you done?"

"Taught the thieves of the world a lesson they will never forget" Carmelita said gently, rising up smiling.

"I thought it was about time that the criminals learned to know my name and fear it for what it's worth. Good bye chief, and good luck chasing me down."

And with that Carmelita hung up her phone and placed it in her pocket, taking up her small C shaped canes turning to her children, signalizing that it was time to go. They ran off after their father and Carmelita took one last look over to Chief Rob who still looked on surprised before she ran after her family, out to new adventures.

About 5 minutes later Kitty sighed in her seat as she heard much commotion outside in the hall. She turned to Link and lifted her cup filled with hot chocolate.

"To Carmelita and the Cooper gang" she said gently.

Ling smiled and lifted his cup with coffee too.

"To Carmelita and the Cooper gang" he said gently, both cheering and drinking, hoping that one day, they would see their friend again

FIN

This last chapter is dedicated to Timothy Tierney. I miss you so much buddy.


End file.
